Naruto: final Hokage of the hidden leave village
by stonewall shinobi
Summary: 20 years from now, Naruto is just one step away from becoming the next great Hokage, but upon completing it, He destroys the village! everyone he once knew is dead, and now he's alone... or so he thought... some NaruxSakura
1. chapter 1: introduction

ok, so this is my first naruto fic, and i think its looking good, so far. but don't let me be the judge! review and tell me what you think! okay, we start in the old Ramen shop, twenty years in the future, and Iruka sensei is just telling Naruto how to become Hokage.

"There's more to it than that, Naruto. Don't think your Hokage just because your respected. There's one last step, one thing you haven't yet known of, the thing that makes the true Hokage. I know what it is, but-- I don't know if you're ready for me to tell you." Naruto sat in the old ramen shop, talking to his old master, the only one he still called sensei: the old retired ninja Iruka. Iruka Sensei was the only one Naruto felt he could count on (apart from his beloved Sakura, of course.). No matter how powerful a ninja he was, he always came off learning something new after his experiences with his old sensei, and this time, he was sure, would be no different.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, I'm ready for anything you can throw at me! come on, bring it! what do I have to do?"

Iruka sighed. This was going to be even harder than he thought. "It's not that you won't try, Naruto. I believe you will do everything in your power to become the next Hokage. The question is, will it be enough?"

"Sensei-" Naruto hated the tone of his master's voice when he got like this: It meant his next quest was near impossible. then again, when wasn't it? thus far, he had done everything that was necessary to become Hokage: He gained respect and honor in the battle of the lightning leaves. He destroyed every ninja, except those of his own village, who had ever bested him in single combat. He had even defeated the trials of the last Hokage, just to prove to himself he was worthy of the title. Naruto steeled himself. He had to be ready for whatever Iruka sensei told him. "I'm ready sensei. You keep forgetting I'm not the kid you trained back then. this is 20 years from way back then, and I'm stronger now than any believed I could become. Please, Iruka sensei, I am ready."

"Alright, Naruto. I believe you." Iruka sighed. He had hoped Naruto would have mastered his impulses a bit more: He would have to in order to combat his own demons. "I will tell you. But first, you must understand. There is a reason for all of this, There always has been. Why I stood by you for years, training you over and over again, why I helped you learn all those advanced jutsus, led you to the scroll of forbidden jutsus: It was all because of the demon."

"The- The demon? You- You mean the nine tailed fox, don't you?"

Another sigh from Iruka. " I wouldn't speak with you of any other, my old friend. The fox demon lives on; You think you destroyed it in the battle of the lightning leavbes, but you're wrong. The demon's chakra and most of its power were destroyed, that is true, but its spirit lives on in you. The soul has been inside of you all the time, Naruto, waiting, growing, losing its mind in wait for the day when you would finally be put under enoguh stress for the demon to be unleashed from inside you. It is not the power of the demon we feared of you, Naruto, but it's** soul. **Its soul is the essence of pure evil, and if it took over the body of something of such power as your own, having stolen most of the power from the nine-tailed fox itself, along with your own massive chakra, it would be unstoppable. The world would collapse under its might. The spirit is inside you, Naruto, and the stress of what you are about to do **will** drain you- physicaly, mentally, or emotionally- the stress may find a way to destroy your very soul. and if that happens, well- lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. Now then, are you so sure now that you are ready for the Hokage's final challenge?"

This revelation shook Naruto to his very core. He had no idea so much could rest on his shoulders- The demon would always be a small part of him, he had known that, had dealt with that ever since the battle of the lightning leaves- but to stop him from becoming Hokage? No. Naruto **would not let that happen**. "I... I... I am ready sensei. please, tell me. I will not dissapoint you."

"Very well, But know that if the nine-tailed fox does come into control -even for a second- I will not hesitate to kill you. It will take a few seconds for the fox to acclimate to your human body, and thats all I'll need for one good, clean shot. So may whatever God you worship be with you as you complete your final mission, Naruto Uzimaki, of the village hidden in the leaves. Your mission is this: You must kill the current Hokage."

This shocked Naruto as well. It seemed the whole **world** was against him: to be so cruel as to make him kill someone like that. "You- You mean that I- I have to kill-- kill **SASUKE!**

well, that's this chapter. I'm going to make a prequel once i finish this fic, detailing the battle of the lightning leaves, and where Sakura is, in addition to how Saske became Hokage. It will all be a 1st person POV, shifting from character to character. I've already got this written down, and i post new chapters on demand, so long as demand is high enough! so tell your friends, and review like the wind!


	2. good food, good night, bad news

Iruka sensei looked around the shop frantically, making sure the room was as empty as he believed. "A little louder, Naruto, I don't think the fire village could hear you."

"But, Sensei, I can't! Not kill him! I mean, it'd be one thing just to beat him, but... to _kill_ Sasuke? But I owe him so much! He gave me everything I needed to come this far! I- I-"

"Can't do it? Don't lie to yourself, Naruto. You know you can try. Either way, the next few days will be do or die for either of you. Besides, its like I said: I've been training you in particular for the past 23 years for a reason (A/N: it is 20 years in the future from where the show is now, but keep in mind, for those of you who forget, Naruto had to train for 3 years instead of the usual one to become ninja...right?). Now you're doing this, if for no other reason than to make meaningful a fifth of a dear friend's life span, and the entirety of your own."

That practically sickened Naruto: Now he had to choose between himself and one friend, and another, dear, dear friend and team mate! It wasn't fair, but still, Iruka sensei was right. He couldn't not do this, after having come so far, after destroying all who stood in his way, jumping every hurdle. He would do it. "Okay... I'll do it. Where do I start, Iruka?"

"Well, overall, that's for you to decide. But I would start by watching him. Get a good idea of how is day goes, where he's least protected. Strike there, and strike fast. You do have to defeat him in combat, make yourself known before violent conduct is performed, but that doesn't mean you won't have the element of surprise. Make yourself known the moment before it happens, so it can be quick, and it can be painless. Don't let him suffer, Naruto, and you won't, either. Not for long, anyway."

For once, Naruto remained silent. He knew of Sasuke, all his strengths and weaknesses: his ability tro sense large amouns of chakra in people, like his own, making stealth to watch him difficult; his fire jutsus, learned from his father before his family was destroyed, and, most importantly, his sharingon, able to copy any jutsu Naruto performed, and devastating when used properly. And Sasuke _did_, indeed, use it properly.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto. I'll be with you. When the need arrives, I'll help you. but remember, the battle itself has to fought ALONE for it to be true. I cannot assist you there."

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto stood and left the shop.He had every intention of doing just as Iruka sensei had said, but to fight again, possibly going to his death, would first mean tying up some loose ends.

>>>>>Sakura 

Sakura hurried about their home, eagerly putting everything just as Naruto liked it after coming back from a mission to another village. Naruto would be in a good mood, tonight, she knew, because the mission was a success, and not one person in his team was lost, they having destroyed the lightning village's ninja easily in defense of their latest client. Tonight, everything would go according to plan, as was so rare in the village, and the night would end with herself and Naruto making love (which I won't go into detail to...pervies!), something she had missed sorely for ten months now. She heard the ring on wind chimes on the door of the house, something Naruto had put up for defense of the building, but Sakura enjoyed for the signal that her beloved had returned. (A/N: Some have prolly noticed that Sakura's a bit... different... well, she goes through a bit of a change in the prequel to this, to be written after this is finished, and until then, please bare with me... k?) Sakura rushed to the front of the house, through their large training room she had helped Naruto build, in which she sometimes let herself be swept away in nostalgea from her days as a ninja before retiring to be with their child (A/N:YAY!), and to care for the estate in Naruto's absence. A squeak of "Yay, Daddy's home!" told Sakura that Katsuo (A/N: That's japanese for "victorious child" in japanese, for those of you not hip to the lingo. lol), their son of four years, had already arrived at the scene. Sakura stepped through the drapes seperating the training area from the guest's lounge, into the room Naruto had just stepped into: a small one, with little decoration, save a coat rack, a small mirror for guests to inspect their appearance before making themselves known, and a rug on which guests lost their footwear. She saw him, triumphant and relieved (though looking slightly worried about something, she noticed. Not wanting to push any issues that could spoil the night, Sakura continued her observation), and was pleased to see there was not a scratch on him, and was astounded, as always, with how much naruto had changed since there days as Genign. He wore the same outfit he wore back then, but now with many notches in his headband, representing the number of ninja he had killed in battle. She noticed new notches, at least four, and grinned at the fact that noone in the village hidden in the leaves would have to get the news that their husbands or wives would not be returning this day. Naruto had finally cut the whiskers from the Fox from his cheeks, symbolically showing that he had finally overcome the Fox, and one eye was misted over, blind from a lightning bolt that had nearly killed him five years ago. Naruto was more muscular than he was when they were training, and his hair had began to grow out, and turn from blonde to a slight gray around the ears. A beard had begun to sprout from Naruto's chin, witch Katsuo fondly called the "tickle patch", so named for the tickle the small patch of fur always left when Daddy kissed his cheek before and after missions.

"Daddy! You ah home! YAY!" Being only four years old, Katsuo had not yet mastered some parts of speech, such as the "L" or "R" sounds. "I missed you!"

Naruto bent down and kissed his son's cheek, enjoying Katsuo's giggle at the touch of his tickle patch. "I missed you too, son. Especially your cute little laughter." Naruto never coul;d resist the cute , self-unknown charms of his son. "Now, Sakura, how have things been in the village while I was gone?"

_Typical Naruto, _Sakura thought, kissing him after he stood up. _He thinks the village just can't get by without him! Oh well, I love him anyway. couldn't tell you why... _"It's been great! There was a small incident with a hunting party, but that was just a boar hunt gone bad. There weren't any casualties, but one of the hunters is still in the infirmary. Poor guy."

"Good to know everything's alright. What's that smell? You haven't been cooking again, have you, Sakura?"

"Why, yes, in fact I have," Sakura said, knowing he was only joking, and playing along. "And Katsuo helped, so you're eating everything given to you, isn't that right, Katsuo?"

Sakura laughed silently to herself and slipped a wink to her son, who winked back, and said "That's wight! Daddy's eating it all!" Katsuo started laughing softly as Naruto made a face.

>>>>>>>>>>Naruto 

_Could this night be any more perfect?_ Everything was cooked to perfection, and Naruto got to listen all night to Sakura and Katsuo, she telling him the details of the hunting accident, and the role she happened to play in it all (her having been asked to fill in for one of the missing guard ninja), and Katsuo about the new friend from the other side of the village he had made, and how he'd been practicing with the wooden kunai and shuriken Naruto had made (without blades or edges of course. Naruto may be impulsive, but he wasn't no idiot!), and after Katsuo had been put to bed, Sakura and he had made love, something he had sorely missed for longer than he could remember. _Well, there was one thing that would have made the night better... Why Sasuke? aaaaahh! This will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, believe it!_ "Sakura?"

"What is it, love?" Sakura asked, shifting herself to get behind Naruto and begin massaging him.

_GAH! She's not supposed to do that! not now! She- She knows I can't resist that!_ "It's- It's Sasuke. He's given me another mission. I have to leave tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Sakura stopped massaging Naruto as he turned to face her. "But- but you just got back!"

"I know, love, but Sasuke- _Lord Sasuke-_ (Naruto often called him that when he was alone, or with Sakura, as a jealous mocking)- is too stubborn to listen to anyone. Even me!" Naruto hated having to lie to Sakura, but he had no choice. _Just like Sasuke before me, I am Lord Sasuke's most trusted adviser. If he happens to be assassinated while I am "on a mission", then noone will revolt against me, and I'll be Hokage! Assuming I can do it..._

"But how can he do that!" Sakura was getting annoyed by all this: Even if noone was hurt in the last mission, Sasuke could have at least given them a day or two to rest up!

After Sakura mentioned this to Naruto, he replied, "It's a mission to the village hidden in the stones. You know how he is. The village hidden in the stones happens to be our greatest ally, and He can't afford to not help them right now. They say it is of the _utmost importance_." Naruto said it slightly sickenedly. Not to try and make Sakura better believe it, but because he had to spit out the words to keep up the lie. _I'm so sorry, Sakura, but it'll be worth it in the end, believe it! I'll finally get the ultimate respect I deserve, you'll stop being called "the fox's wife", and Katsuo will have it a lot easier! Please forgive me, Sakura, but if you knew what I had to do, you'd never forgive me! _With this, Naruto lay down on the bed, sighing deeply. "Sakura?"

Sakura sighed as well. "Yes, my love?"

"It won't take long, I promise. it will only be a few days, and then- then I'm yours forever!"

This shocked Sakura. "You really mean it? But how, unless you-"

Yup, retire from being ninja! I've been ignoring Katsuo and you for too long. I'll join up with the hunting party, so I can be here everyday!" _So now, the timing will be perfect. I'll be "away on a mission", Sasuke gets assassinated, and I "reluctantly" take the job as Hokage. I never wanted to do things like this, but I have no choice._

"Oh, I can't believe it! I thought I'd have to deal with this forever! Oh, Naruto, I'm so glad! But then, how will we...?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll get a job with the hunting party and we won't have to worry about that at all. Everything's going to be alright. Believe it!" Naruto rolled onto his side then, and kissed her. softly at first, but then more deeply, passionately. they made love one last time, and drifted into a sound sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Well, that's it for chapter 2, folks! sry it took so long to get it up, my computer's been stupid the past week or so. this took about 4 days to qrite, and I really hpoe you guys are enjoying reading this as I am writing it! well, don't just stand (sit) there, review!


	3. Taking Advantage?

Naruto sat in the darkness, listening to all that was around him. He heard a soft shrill bark. _that'll be Akamaru,_ Naruto thoguht, knowing how the dog was always sad when Kiba left the house. _It's about time Kiba got going! He got the summons from Sasuke three hours ago!_ Naruto, on his way to the Lord Hokage's abode, heard that Kiba was being summoned, and used a transformation Jutsu to become a small shuriken, falling lightly into Kiba's shurikin bag, thanks to Naruto's good timing and great fortune. He hoped that Kiba's massive chakra could cover his own, and make it harder for Sasuke to realize he was there. If he could see Sasuke, read his reactions to everything said about whatever was happening with Kiba- last he checked Kiba was overseeing the building of some kind of border to shelter the leaf village- than it should be no problem to see where the best time to strike would be. Naruto let himself fall between two real shuriken, and waited.

Kiba was a lot larger than he had been before, taller and much more muscular. He no longer sported the white parka, as Aakamru was to large to fit inside now, but kept a hooded teeshirt on at all times, within which he hid one of his greatest treasures: Akamaru's first litter. Akamaru was a male dog, sure enough, but recently, Hinata recieved a dog for her birthday, and she and Akamaru had fallen in doggy love. Chan, however, had died giving birth to her three puppies, and Kiba therefore kept them in his hood, where they would be warm, pulling out bottles and nursing them occasionaly, grateful to Hinata for letting him keep the pups. After all, once Akamaru is too old to go on misions, Kiba once told Hinata, they'll make great shinobi partners!

"Ah, there you are, Kiba," a wisened Sasuke proclaimed twenty minutes later, as the ninja of beast mimicry entered the room. Naruto used transformation once again, and became a small mosquito. Crawling up to the top of the bag, he saw his old friends face again: Sasuke had the same, blemish-free skin, but a deep tan from long days of training. Sasuke never wore the Hokage's robe and hat; He saw it as a way to announce superiority to the world, and make himself a target. Instead, he sported the same outfit he wore as a genin, but this new apparel had the figure of the sharingan on the front of his top, and the land of fire symbol was tattooed on his neck, hidden by the back of his headband. "I've been waiting for you. Here, sit, and have a bite to eat."

Naruto could practically _taste_ Kiba's hungry expression. "Alright! I don't mind if I do! So, Lord Sasuke, what's on the menu?"

"Naruto saw Sasuke smile at the vigor of their old friend. "Boar. Rather enjoyably roasted too, it's quite delectable."

"Yeah... I hear poor Choji's still in the infirmary over that damn boar."

"Yes, but the medical nin say he's recovering well. Let us drink to him. He took quite the tusk, that we may feast tonight."

"Amen to that." Kiba took a drink, and got serious. "So, lord Hokage, what is it you summoned me for?", Kiba looked into Sasuke's eyes as he dug into the boar hungrily. "I gotta tell ya, I hope it's another mission. Naruto's getting all the glory, and I'm stuck here building this bridge! I mean, he even got to go on another mission amost as soon as he got back! Don't get me wrong, Lord Hokage, I know this border's important and stuff, but I need some action!"

"Another--" Sasuke closed his eyes. He understood perfectly what was happening. He opened his eyes and looked around, and said. "Yes, another mission. I just can't seem to satiate Naruto's appetite for adventure. He's gonna get himself killed one day." _Or me_, Sasuke thought cynically, scanning the room for any sign of distress.

Naruto caught on to the fact that Sasuke knew he was there, and crawled lower into his hiding bag. He couldn't help but notice his surprise at the fact that Sasuke made no immediate action to stop Naruto. Did he think he wasn't a threat? Did he expect Naruto to just attack wildly today? No way! Naruto wasn't the same little kid anymore! If anyone knew that, it would be Sasuke! Naruto clenched his mosquito legs in a fist-like manner, and vowed to himself to make sure Sasuke knew he wasn't some stupid genin anymore.

"Yeah, well I'm getting bored! With respect, lord Hokage, I really miss the days when Akamaru and I kicked butt together! We've been working on this border for a year and a half now, and we're getting bored!"

"You know, Kiba, you don't have to call me Lord Hokage. Call me Sasuke. And how is Akamaru?" And then, as an afterthoguht, "Besides the boredom." Sasuke smiled as Kiba responded.

"Eh, he's okay. He's getting on in age, but those medical nin are really good to himn, and say he's still got a good five years to him, if he's treated well. so, in ninja years, I'd say he's got about another year at least." Kiba smiled sadly at his own joke, and said, "Anyway, Sasuke, I can't help but wonder what you called me out here for. You know that work on the border's doing fine- we expect it finished in the next six weeks, so, whjy call me here? Is it a mission?" Kiba asked, not being able to helkp being a little overzealous.

"Sadly, no. But I have recognized your discomfort with the job I have given you, so... I've decided to make it quicker for you."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Kiba was curious now, Naruto could tell in his voice.

"Simple. I want you to take threee quarters of my personal guard, and set them to work on my border."

"What? But Sasuke, come on! Your guard is already down to twenty people! If I took that many, you wouldn't even have enough to guard you twenty-four seven!"

"Do you think I am so meek I cannot handle any threats on my own? Not even for a mere six weeks? Even less than that, given that the extra help would make things go even faster"

"Well, no, Sasuke, that's not it! I know you're stroing and all, but even one as stron g as you couldn't take out everybody! you need your guard, so why not-"

"The only guard I need I have. I'm keeping Shino, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. You may take the rest."

"your sure? I mean, I'd be taking some great ninja from you for that..."

"I'll be fine. You just worry about protecting this country."

"Uhg... fine. You mind" Kiba held up another part of boar, knowing Sasuke would know he was asking to take it to Akamaru. "No, not at all. Give Akamaru my best."

"I will." And with that, Kiba left, Naruto leaving with him.

_Gah! I hate leaving so soon, but I can't blow my cover to Sasuke. I'll find a new place to stay hidden, and just take it from there. If I'm lucky, he won't sense my chakra._ Naruto buzzed off, in search of a place where he could observe Sasuke from a safe distance.

Deciding on the vent on the other side of the room, he changed into a blonde rat, and heard from the other side, "Well, there you are, Naruto. take me if you can. I'm leaving myself wide open. These next few weeks will decide a lot." And the seventh Hokage stood and left the room, Naruto cursing in rat language as he scampered acroos the vents, trying to keep an eye on his adversary. _I'll be the eighth Hokage if it kills me!_ Naruto thought. He soon found out that was a bad choice of words.

Well,m there's chapter three for you! sorry it took so long to write, my comoputer started sucking, and I had to go to the hospital.. between that and becoming single after almost two years... I think you canb forgive me... right? GOOD! Now start writing those reviews!


	4. the fight begins!

The rat followed Sasuke closely for the next few days, sleeping only went he slept, changing to other various forms to keep sure that he never noticed the same animal followning him; even if it did drain some chakra away, it was hardly any compared to what he has attained. Besides, if worse came to worse, he could draw on what was left of the kyubi. It was true what Kiba had said: Sasuke was only guarded sixteen out of the eight hours of the day.Shino and Tenten defended their lord whilst he slept, and Neji and Lee watched him for the first four hour after he awakened, and the last four before he slept. The hokage spent many hours alone, simply waiting for people to come in to ask for jobs, or for someone to come in to give a job to assign, or simply filling out paperwork. Into the fourth day, Naruto took his chance: Neji and Lee had just left, and wouldn't be returning for the next four hours. The hokage had a busy day of paperwork ahead of him, but was always looking from the corner of his eye.

But Naruto was ready.

Naruto used Transformation one last time to become a spider. As a spider, he crept up to the edge of the windowsil he was on, and flew on a web to the other side of the room. he crept behind Sasuke quietly, and undid the jutsu as quickly as possible. As the Hokage turned to the sound, Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw his arm around the trhoat of his adversary, blade at the jugular. As he was about to take advatage of the surprise, he remembered what Iruka-sensei had said: _Remember, Naruto, you'll have to make yourself known before killing him. Make him aware that it is you doing it, or it will not matter._ Naruto took a second to whisper his identity, to ensure Sasuke was aware. "Naruto, Usuma - HEY!" Naruto yelled as he was thrown into the air as Lord Sasuke bent, and the clone disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

"I should've known it was a clone." The hokage was still bent. As he tried to stand, three shuriken flew at him! Sasuke jumped, bounding himself off the ground, and on to the ceiling, holding himself there with his chakra, trying to find his friend-turned-foe. _There!_ Sasuke perfromed the hand signs upon spotting the yellow feathered bird outside, and fired a powerful fire ball on another clone.

_"Poor little Sasuke!"_ The voice came from a thosand different directions: apparently there were many clones, all in the guises of different animals or objects. "_Can't you tell which one is the real me?"_

"Sharingan!" Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing the three-piece Sharingan, and scanning the room. _Damn, _thought Sasuke. _I can't see through the clones!_

_"That's right, **lord** Sasuke! Don't forget, Shadow Clone jutsu isn't Genjutsu: You can't see through it!_"

The seventh smiled. "I don't have to see the real you," an impatient Sasuke replied, "to **kill** the real you!" Sasuke performed the hand signs once again, but this time performed the Pheonix Flower Jutsu. Balls of flame rained down on Naruto and his clones from all sides, setting the building aflame. Sasuke, Sharingan still active, searched frantically through the smoke for any sign of Naruto. Upon finding none, Sasuke thought it better to take no chances. "Fire style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Still more flame rained around him, and he heard the sweet sound of shadow clones dissapating. Hearing a noise behind him, Sasuke raised a kunai and sailed it in a wide pattern all about his body, blocking twenty shuriken from his vital spots.

Naruto tired, and focused his wind-based chakra to his palm, creating a sword of chakra. Using the wind weapon's innate abilities, he moved it in a fast circle, focusing still more chakra to his hands for a better spin. The smoke cleared, and now the two opponent's could see each other clearly.

"About time you came out of hiding, Naruto. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up."

"Of course I did! I'm not some coward, all talk and no action! I'm taking you down, Sasuke! Believe - !"

"Lord Sasuke!" A feminine voice called out from outside of the building, still partially flaming from Sasuke's jutsu. Tenten and Neji looked around, searching for an entryway.

"Byakugan!" Neji circled the building, and finally fond a spot safe neoiuygh to break down. Tenten! here! by now, Shino had arrived as well, and Lee was well on his way.

"Sasuke.. you can't let them stop this! If you do, we'll never get the fight we've wanted since you returned to the village! You'll never know how strong you truly are."

It was this that convinced him. Sasuke heard Shino's bugs approaching, saw them with his Sharingan. "Stay away! I have to do this for myself!"

The bugs retreated. "Are you certain, Sasuke? We can help you if you need us." (God I love the way he talks!)

"...Yes. I will make it out. Don't worry abot me." He snapped his gaze back to Naruto. "You, old friend, are quite different." Sasuke smiled towards Naruto. "Life or death, then?"

"The way it was meant to be." Naruto smiled, and, snarling, called on the last of the Kyubi, banishing his wind sword for now. His whiskers grew back in all their fury, the nails grew and sharpened in seconds. His canines were now long and fierce, biting and thrashing. Naruto was once again the Kyubi. But this time, he had power over it. Long ago, he had mastered the fox' chakra, and now, it was time the last be spent.

Naruto ran towards sasuke, left arm extended, claws out, right arm quickly performing a one-handed Rasengan. He slashed quickly, the Hokage quickly dodging, and sent the Rasengan arm into hjis friend's stomache. Sasuke managed to block, but barely, and the Rasengan shredded his arm badly. He let out a yelp, causing a cry of "Sasuke! No!" from Lee, but Sasuke responded with a quick, but grunted,

"I'm fine! Leave!" His guards left, as Sasuke looked back to Naruto. The Kyubi-driven Naruto was smiling, already having generated another Rasengan, and ran to Sasuke again. Sasuke jumped quickly, and pulled two scrolls out of his shirt, trailing his blood along them. He threw them to the ground, shouting, "Summoning!" And the large snake appeared, along with a gigantic spider. "Go." The simple command was all the animals needed, and they both fired poisonous acid at the blonde ninja, who quickly summoned the great Gamebuntan. The frog deflected the shots with two attacks of his own, and as frog, snake and spider did battle, Naruto went for Sasuke. Now it was his turn to dodge projectiles as three kunai and two shuriken passed through a nearby flame, which Naruto blocked using his chakra sword, which he called back after the summoning. Sasuke passed through the flame quickly, and stood, smiling at Naruto. "As good a fight as I had hoped, Naruto." Sasuke charged and attacked with Chidori. Naruto's Rasengan blocked, but just barely, when the two met,m the same thing happened as always: The great flash of light, sphere, lifting them off the ground, the great surge of power, and the fear that the other might prove stronger. At this point Sasuke's shadow Clone vanished, and Naruto found himself falling into the blade pf the real one.

OH! OWNED! So, Naruto's in trouble now! So, Sasuke and Naruto are fighting to the death in a burning building, the roof of which has been knocked off by their summoned animals, and Naruto's hrudling towards a kunai-holding Sasuke! what happens next??? review to find out!


	5. End the Fight, Begin the Struggle

Naruto saw the blade just in time, and perfomed Shadow Clone Jutsu. The one Naruto appeared, and caught the real one as it fell onto the blade, tossing him aside is it exploded into the air.

"Good, Naruto," Sasuke said, grinning at his opponent. "Using a move usually used for offense defensively. But not good enough!" Quickly, the kunai was tossed, and Sasuke focused his chakra into it, which suddenly was thousands of blades, all hurling at Naruto!

"Gah!" Naruto screamed and jumped out of the way of most of the blades, but was unable to avoid one, which hit him squarely in the shouilder, and a second, which missed him, but hit the first and pushed it deeper inside. _That, that was incredible!_ Naruto looked around quickly, Gamabunta's summoning, and that of the great snake, had put out most of the flames, and missed water balls had done the rest, so the building was safe. Kunai were now all over the room, and half of the building sported mass scorch marks. _Not only did Sasuke use the Shaow Clone Jutsu on the kunai instead of himself, he used a Shadow Shuriken Jutsu to fire to shots at once at me with each of them! Even if he only managed to hit me with one, the one behind it would drive it into me._ Naruto looked at his shoulder. _And that was exactly what he did. That was my Rasengan arm!_

"Concede, Naruto," Sasuke observed his opponent with a smirk grin. "You can't use your Rasengan now, and I haven't even dipped into the power of the curse mark yet." The black marks emerged on his body even as he said it. "I don't want to kill you. Don't make me."

"If you don't want me kill me, than sit there and take it! that's the only way you can stop me from being Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto tugged the kunai out of his shoulder, groaning with pain, as he coughed blood, and tapped deeper into the Kyuubi's powers. _Come on, you stupid fox! I know your soul's in there! You can't use your chakra anymore, but you now how to use chakra to heal! use mine, unless you want to die with me! _Kyuubi responded as Naruto knew he would, and quickly healed Naruto, though using the last of the foxes chakra, along with a good deal of his own. Naruto roared, and charged, performing Rasnegan again. Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, then performed Chidori, Blasting towards Naruto at top speed: Sasuke's chakra had increased tenfold since he had learned the technique, and he used lightning edge on his feet as well as his hands to increase his momentum. Rasengan met Chidori once again, though this time, Naruto spat blood, while a grinning Sasuke dissapeared into a puff of smoke.

"I used a clone jutsu to distract you while I came up to you from behind. You were focusing on my chidori from in front of you, when in reality, the one from behind would be the killing move. You're finished." the seventh sighed as Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for breath and leaking blood from his entire body. "Well, he did ask for it, it was his own foolish self who wanted to die." Sasuke bent and picked up the aspiring hokage, wishing to bring him back to his wife. It was then, while Sasuke was bent and his back was turned, that he felt the powerful sphere ram into his back. Sasuke screamed, and felt his very body give way to the enormous power of the Rasengan. The clone in Sasuke's arms had vanished, Naruto had won.

"Great minds think alike, _former Hokage._" Naruto sadly smiled, sighing as he drove the Rasengan deeper into his teammate's back. "It wasn't just me who should have been watching his back. I got you from behind too. The light in Sasuke's eyes drifted as Naruto fell. "I... I did it... I'm... I'm finally... Hokage..."

"Don't count on it." A swarm of insect flew in, as blasts of concentrated chakra filled the room. Neji and Shino came in on one side, Lee and Tenten on the other.

"We could not stop the fight before, for Lord Hokage's wishes, but we must defeat you now, for we were forced to vow, upon becoming guardians, not to rest until the slayer of the Hokage was killed." Lee frowned, tears in his eyes. "You have been a great friend to us, Naruto, it is a shame that you must die this way."

_My... chakra... completely drained..._ Multiple Rasengan, while keeping clone jutsu active, coupled with the summoning of Gamebunta and keeping Transformation Jutsus active for days, had used the last of his chakra. He fell, flat on his face, simply glad to have finally accomplished his goal, even if it was for a short time.

"For the record," Shino knelt to Naruto, taking off his glasses and smirking. "The law states you have to kill the guards of the Hokage before becoming one yourself. This is why Orochimaru wasn't a Hokage nineteen years ago, and why you could never be one now. Now, you would simply be even more of an outcast, expelled from the village, if not killed for your actions. Had you payed more attention to Master Iruka's orders, perhaps you would have known this."

"No - " Naruto could not let himself believe it.

"Yes," Neji said, catching on to Shino: They were no match for Naruto, even if he was low on chakra. Neji, after all, had cut off Naruto's points and he was still able to use ninjutsu. It would be better to demoralize him, end the fight before it happened. "All of this was pointless. The only thing you can do now is leave the village. I would take your wife and child, if you truly cared for them. They'll just end up being killed if you don't."

Naruto was furious. _Never... be... Hoklage! But I was so close! Is that why Sasuke didn't let them come in? Why wouldn't he let me be Hokage? I deserve it! No! Ican't let this slip through my fingers! I will be Hokage, no matter what it takes! I just have to kill the guards, that's all, it shouldn't be a problem, I did, afterall, beat the Hokage... _ Naruto struggled to get up, growling with his rage. "If you guys think I'm just gonna give up you're dead wrong! I'll kill all of you if I have to! I'll be Hokage, just watch!

Tenten threw a shuriken which struck him in the small of the back. Naruto screamed, and Tenten looked down at him as he fell again. "You might be able to beat just one of us, but as weak as you are right now, there's no way you can take all four of us."

"She's right, Naruto," Neji looked down as well. "Surrender and leave, now. I will not be responsible if you don't."

"NO!" Naruto looked up with fire in his beast-like eyes. His whiskers were tentimes longer than they were, and chakra from his back end had begun to form a tail. Then another emerged, and another. Naruto was Naruto no more. Rage had overtaken him. He had become the nine-tailed fox.

Alright, I was in a hurry with this one, so I apoligize if it seems a little rushed, or if the battle wasn't what you thought it should be.

Next time: Naruto fights against the fox while it fights with all four of the Hokage's guards, and the true price of becoming Hokage is fulfilled. Don't miss the next chapter of this fic, "Naruto no more", in the next couple months or so! Also, thanx to one faithful reader, who reminded me to get my butt in gear with this one. (You know who you are. ) :-)


	6. Hokage's guardians! I wont be so easy!

Hey guys, another chapter! I warn you now, I got a little.. creative... with how Kyuubi restored it's chakra... don't hate me, I know it doesn't work like that, it just occured to me that Naruto wouldn't be able to fight with out his own chakra or the ninetails, so I had to fix it so it would work... don't hate me!

A powerful roar filled the room, as Naruto stood and spun a circile, leg outstretched. The speed of the attack was surprising, for someone who had just killed a Hokage, and the spinning kick had hit all four of the guards, stunning for mere seconds but not killing.

_In the dark recess of Naruto's mind, the fox was no longer caged. The beast now ran rampant about his mind, creating his own chakra, using Naruto's._

_**That foolish boy,** the Kyuubi thought, rushing around and preparing for the rise of his four new enemies. **He knew, of course that humans contain within them two kinds of chakra. The kind this human had used, drew upon every time he had need, was the physical chakra, but he forgot that living creatures also have a chakra of spirit, a mental one that can also be tapped into, and needs to be used for most kinds of jutsu. Because this boy was so full of spirit, I am able to draw on his own energy, as he drew on mine for so long. By combining our chakras, I may be able to create the physical needed to complete ninjutsu. Now I rise again, and none shall stand in my way! **_

_The fox bounded through Naruto's mind, drawing on his spritual power and attacking his friend's furiously. _

Tenten was the first to rise, Shuriken in hand. She threw them viciously, but knew Naruto would easily dodge them. She reached behind her and pulled a scroll out. In the time Tenten bought the rest of her squad, insects attacked Naruto, who had dodged the shuriken just as Tenten had predicted. A quick glance around told her her comrades had already risen, as she knew they would have by now. Shino was spinning rapidly, releasing bugs in an odd manner. Their hissing filled the air, and some flew towards Naruto, while the others covered the bug tamer's teammates. Lee was not in view, but Tenten could feel his chakra: Lee had never learned many Jutsu, but that didn't stop his chakra from reaching immense levels.He was hiding somewhere, taking the time it took to open the gates, hoping the others could hold Naruto off whilst he reached the necessary power. Tenten hoped he wouldn't try to open the last gate again: it simply wouldn't do to lose a husband now! (Yeah, you read right. I'm sick :-p ) Neji was being his usual showoffy self: He was once a master of Gentle Fist Taijutsu style, and now, he had taken his mastery to an even higher level: He began Rotation, spinning rapidly and emitting large amounts of chakra. While spinning, he began to point his fingers at his target, activating his Byakugan and firing concentrated blasts of his own chakra from a distance to his opponent. Tenten took this as her own cue - with Neji and Shino attacking from a distance, and Lee waiting for the right time to get close-range, Tenten pulled another scroll, and placed them on the ground.

Kyubi was having a hard time with these two opponents. If there were only one of them, it would be no big deal to simply rush one and kill them while they attacked, For Neji it would have been harder, but still managable, if he attacked from underground. Instead, the two warriors attacked from both sides, disabling Naruto's ability to take time and use Jutsu.

Gamebunta, on the other hand, had it easier.The shinobi toad drew both of his swords (he had another made, for the great lightning leaf battle), and rushed the great snake Sasuke had summoned. As it attacked with one sword in front of him, the spider leaped from behind. It rushed him and spat venom, but Gamebunta was able to lop off the beasts head with a flick of his second sword. The first, meanwhile, had been easily deflected against the Great Snakes think armor hide, and It tried to sink it's teeth into Gamebunta's soft body. He jumped to the side, and the snake dripped venom from it's great fangs.It fell to the floor, melting the ground in which it landed, and putting out a small patch of flame._That's it! _Gamebunta raised his swords again, and slashed in a circle. The snake, as expected, slid it's great head back, but not as expected, swung it's mighty tail forward. Gamebunta Jumped back as the tail blocked both attacks, and knocked the sword in his off-hand away. _Damn, _Gamebunta thought, recoiling from the unexpected attack and regaining his balance. _I was expecting him to spit more acid at me. After all, it's safer to attack from a distance when you can, then to come forth offensively.He's probably caught onto my strategy then. I suppose I must find a new one! _Gamebunta had hoped to use the venom from that attack against the snake. He had wanted to attack with his sword, and hoped that his own venom could melt its' thick armor, like it did the floor. _No matter, I didn't stop to think that the venom may have melted my swords anyway! _Gamebunta jumped high into the air, and shot a water ball at the beast.

kyuubi was having a hard time of it; he hadn't even yet mastered to move this weak human body of his, and now four excepti0onally skilled shinobi were attacking hiom. three were, anyway. The fox had yet to find the fourth.At this point, Kyuubi expelled some of his own chakra, ecimating some of the quiet one's insects, and it exploded on him! Kyuubi was pushed back hard, falling to the ground.

"I'm dissapointed, Naruto," Neji looked down onto his fallen comrade and shook his head. "I thoguht you would chatch on to the fact that I wasn't attacking you. No., You see, I sent some blasts of chakra your way, of course, to distract you, but meanwhile, I was killing some of Shino's insects as well.as they flew towards you, I blasted them with chakra, and while this killed them, it made them a beautiful, miniature explosive." Shino shook with rage at Neji, as the gifted ninja pulled forth a kunai. "Now, Naruto, it is time for you to die. Who knows? They may even make me Hokage in your stead." Neji plunged the kunai deep into Naruto's skull, and was surprised to find himself coughing in the puff of smoke that had risen.

"Amazing," The voice came from Naruto's body, but it wasn't Naruto. This voice was poweful, deep. It demanded fear, and respect, and, worst of all, it was bestial. A powerful growl sounded with that fearsome voice, and it shook the ninja to the core. "I was powerful before, but now... I have hands! Hands, not paws! With these, I can perform ninutsu! If I was powerful before as just one fox, imagine the power of ten!" Kyuubi made the hand sign, and became ten Narutos. "I had planned on switching back to my original state, when I came out, but this is so much better!" The Kyuubis in Naruto's clothing rushed the three ninja, attacking vigorously, relishing the blood he would soon taste.

"Summoning! Rising Twin Dragons!" The two scrolls became the rising dragons, as they always did, but Tenten had learned. Now, instead of more projectile weapons, more scrolls emerged. A touch of her blood on each of them sent their own barrage of weapons down on Kyuubi and it's clones.

"Damn!" Kyuubi dodged one rain of shuriken, watching three clones turn into smoke as he ran about angrily. He turned to face Neji, who had recovered from his coughing fit, and shoved a lengthened claw into his eye. The jounin screamed as he felt the hot blood on his face as the searing pain ran through his body. the fox drove his claws further into the man, relishing the scream, until finally the claws impaled his brain, and the ninja died. Kyuubi laughed viciously, as a kunai dug itself into his back. He screamed, as he turned into smoke, and still, their were six foxes on the attack. Two of them rushed Shino, dodging projectiles. The bug tamer tried to call forth his insects, but it was no good; Neji had killed too many. Kyuubi brushed off the pests like they were merely ants, and swung his claws across the ninjas throat. Another was destroyed as a sickle and three senbaum laucnhed themselves in the back of his head, and between the shoulders, and the third rushed Tenten as well, only to be turned to vapor in seconds.

There were three left, now, and all of them rushed Tenten. Kyuubi grabbed a shuriken as it flew for his throat, and threw it high into the air. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A thopusand now rushed at Tenten, who could not hope to avoid them while in the air. They attatched themselves deep inside ehr body, delving into vital organs and drawing blood. The kunoichi was killed by her own weapons, and now there was only one threat left: the fighter.

Tenten! NO!" The call came as Naruto predicted, and the green-clad ninja emerged in a flash next to his beloved.He picked up her body as the two (one had been killed by one of Tenten's last projectiles) Kyuubi looked on, and look up at them angrily.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" now there were twenty Kyuubi powered humanoids, and each of them rushed Lee.

The powerful Jounin shrieked in rage, and attacked, seeming to dissappear into air. Before Kyuubi knew what happened, eleven of his clones had disappeared, and suddenly the real Kyuubi was in the air, spinning at an incredible speed. the ninja drove fists into his soft human back, and shriekd "Hidden Lotus!" He jumped off and decimated three more clones before the fox hit the ground.

Kyuubi's healing powers were set to work instantly. The wounds on his back had healed, and he smiled. "It's time for you to die now." The fox smirked and performed another hand sign: "Transform!" All of his clones did the same thing, and each of them were now dressed in light pink shirts. Their faces were soft and fair, and they had long hair, which now went down to his - her - shoulders. "Lee," a feminine voice called out. Tenten's voice. "Don't kill me, Lee. Please, I don't want to die." She sounded so helpless, so scared. Lee knew she wasn't the real thing, but could only think of rushing to her, holding her, saying it was ok. this was when the claws dug into his back, tearing him in half.

The fox let out a menacing shriek of laughter, and undid the clone jutsu, as well as transformation. "The fool. I cannot believe he was so easy to surprise."

It was then the flash of green appeared before his eyes, and the Lee he had killed turned to vapor. "I could say the same thing to you," Lee's face was tight with veins, his eyes were like they were on fire. Kyuubi thought for a moment the ninja had gone mad, and realized this must be what it looked like for one to have opened the eighth gate. He screamed, and attacked menacingly. "I have you!" the ninja attacked with such a barrage of punches and kicks like the fox had never before seen! The pain was incredible, like every attack liquified one of his vital organs, but somehow, he was able to survive. Kyuubi finally fell to the ground, breathless. He was lucky Lee had already used a large amount of his strength, or he would be dead right now. Lee looked at his opponent, bathed in his own blood. the viens in his head had burst, bu the waas still standing. he was covered in sweat, tears, and blood, but still he crept towards Naruto. He pushed harder, releasing even more chakra. "NOW... YOU... DIIIIIIIIEEE!" Lee screamed again, running towards him, but fell to the ground. Kyuubi noted his breathing had stopped - the eighth gate had killed him.

"I should have known," Kyuubi remarked. "One of his comrades performed the clone jutsu on him, to make things difficult for me." This was how Lee was still alive after Kyuubi saw him being cut in half. Lee could never do ninjutsu, this was true, but that doesn't mean that noone could perform it on him.

Naruto was inside what was now Kyuubi's head, inside the very cage the fox had been in for so long. He was screaming. "No! Let me out! You can't do this, please! Don't kill my friends! I'll kill you! Believe it!"

"Shut up you stupid human," the foxes' voice came from nowhere and everywhere. "I was locked inside you for thirty three years, and you expect me to just let you out now! I should think not. Now, be quiet, and let me do my killing."

The villagers were in a panic. The Hokage's mansion had caught fire, and now two great beasts were doing battle there. They recognized them as the summoning creatures of Lord Hokage and Naruto. They understood what was happening immediately. Countless shinboi of the hidden leaf village attacked Gamebunta, trying to kill it and assist lord Hokage, but the toad hardly felt it. He shot continuous water balls at the snake, and finally managed to begin pushing him back. The toad was gaining ground. Exploding tags erupted around the beasts, now they were both being targeted. Gamebunta had another idea. He jumped again, high into the air, and spat oil onto the battlefield. The flames from the exploding tags caught, and the village burst into flames. The snake caught fire as well, having been doused in a rather large amount of oil, and eventually it caught to Gamebunta as well, who had enough in his system to spit. The enormous beasts died as the village erupted into flame.

The fox continued his rampage. He rushed to Lee, who vanished before Kyuubi could within feet of him. The fox stopped, glanced around. Nothing was in sight. He heard the dying screams of helpless shinobi and kunoichi, felt the heat of the flames on from the village. There was not much he could do to stop Lee, now - he had, afterall, opened the eighth gate - Lee was now the most powerful man alive, but Kyuubi knew it would not last longer than a minute or two now: Lee had already used up a good deal of strength, and the eigth gate had a nasty tendency of killing the opener. He glanced around further, and saw nothing. He didn't realize he was in the air until almost his entire body was liquified. The imposter Naruto was glad he had been building chakra as armor just under the skin, or else the damage would have reached his organs and killed him on spot. He knew he was in trouble, however - Lee showed no signs of letting up, and his attacks were slowly destroying Naruto's armor. He reached into his Kunai pouch, and pulled out one of the blades. He raised it in a nearly hopeless attempt to end the green-clad ninja's life, but it was knocked out of his hand before having left the pouch entirely. Naruto fell to the ground. This was the true Naruto, not Kyuubi. The fox saw fit to allow the boy to endure the pain, rather than himself. He knew he could only find temporary solace, though. He had about a minute before the boy died, he guessed, and hardly a second to recover his mental status. The boyt moved slowly now, inching towards him as though he were already dead. It took a moment for Kyuubi to register that the boy was actually unconsous (spe?), and still moving to attack. The fox took a moment to prepare himself. He took the body over again, Naruto being helpless to stop him, due to the pain, and took still another second to allow the pain to wash over him. Already, his wounds were beginning to heal, but assuming he survived this, it would take months to gain all of his strength. The fox slowly moved towards the man before him, reached out, and grabbed his neck. It took only a flick of the wrist to break the bone, send him flying, and end his life.

moments later, nearing Naruto's home 

He heard the village dying and screaming all around him, and he slashed unnecessarily at those whe were already wounded, biting flesh away from the dying. Kyuubi knew he could not stay conscious much longer, and increased his speed. There were two more people he had to kill, two more that had always held Naruto back. Assuming they survived, they would have to be strong, and killing the two of them was the only way to do it. The names rang in Kyuubi's head like a bell that longed to be broken: **_Sakura and Katsuo._**

Another Chappie! Yay! PLS don't be mean to me, I will share my cookies!!! anywho, I told you the price was much to great to bear, and now you see why: The entire village has been destroyed, all of his friends are dead, and soon, Naruto wil have his hands stained with the blood of his wife and son. Will he survive long enough to kill them? Will he make it out of the village? What will happen if, and when, Naruto returns to his body? To find out, you must review!

PS: PLS don't hate me for waiting so long... I had sudden inspiration for other fics. It's a Naruto one, so if you enjoy this one, feel free to read it!


	7. demon's love, tortured cry: death

Kyuubi felt Naruto pulling at his insides, could feel his will being sucked away by the one who had controlled this body for over thirty years. He pushed harder, faster, the dying forgotten: He didn't care about surviving after this now, all he cared about was destroying that damn woman. And the child. The child would not die quickly, oh no. If Kyuubi had time, he would make him scream. That damn Katsuo, who could soften Naruto's heart and bring those wretched tears of pride to his eyes. Kyuubi picked up the pace again. It would not do to have Naruto come out at the last second. Actually... Yes, that would do nicely. But until then, Kyuubi would have to remain in control. He was a blur passing the Uchiha estate, now filled with new Uchihas, the clan's future leader being taught by Sasuke's twelve year old son. A twelve year old son, Kyuubi recalled, who could already use stage three Sharingan. Kyuubi wetted his lips with his demon tongue when he saw the mansion. The place Naruto now called his home was aflame,. and Sakura was tending to a wounded person very near to him. Kyuubi clucked his tongue in dismay; had it not been for their emotional attatchments, they may have been the next three Sannin. Then this fight would have been truely entertaining. But no, Sakura was now healing a wounded woman. A blonde-haiored kunoichi. What was her name again? Oh yes, Ino. That blasted Uchiha kid's mate.

Jumping into air. burying sharp claws in flesh. Life's blood covers all.

Kyuubi gave a bestial roar at the feel of the kunoichi's blood wetting his claws, licked them off. Savoring the taste, he put the blonde bitch out of her misery.

Kyuubi scoured the area: Certainly, his host's mate wouldn't leave the mansion without Katsuo here? He had to be somewhere near. Kyuubi could smell fear, but now the terror all around him made it difficult. Smoke clouded his senses as it did the air. But there, amidst the shouting of dying ninja and tortured civilians, he heard the cry. Katsuo's shrill, tiny, scared voice. "Papa, what have you done?"

Kyuubi turned his head. He calmed himself and forced himself to use Naruto's voice. "Katsuo, we've got to get out of here, come on!" The fox was elated. Grabbing the little brat's hand, he took off leaping as he was so accustomed. straight to the wall. There, he would leap over, and his senses would clear. The scent of the flame and smoke would still rise, but his vision would be of use to him again, and the screaming of his victims would not be as painful to his keen ears. The heat was even begining to get at him, who had caused a thousand fires himself. But now Kyuubi was almost there. The most powerful houses had taken the borders of the village, so as to better guard Konoha, so from the mansion, it was easy to get out.

The wall was hopped quickly and easily, because It had not yet been risen up very high in front of Naruto's domain. Upon finishing his all-too easy escape, he saw many shinobi doing the same. _**Damn Traitors,**_ Kyuubi thought, clawing his way through the forest to climb a tree upon making it twenty miles out of the village in fifteen minutes. _**At least I helped the little blonde brat make his decision to attack Sasuke, he didn't come to it all on his own. At least Naruto is not in control of himself in leaving the village.**_ Kyuubi knew how Naruto worked, though. As much as he would love to do it himself, Naruto would kill the traitors anyway.

Kyuubi didn't bother with Naruto's voice anymore. It didn't matter. Katsuo had seen Kyuubi kil lhis mother anyway. He knew what was happening, at least as well as a four year old knew how. "Daddy, what ah you doing? Why'd you hurt Mommy?" Where are you taking me? What's happening?"

_**"Isn't it obvious you little brat?!**_" Kyuubi took great pleasure in the child's frightful yelp at the powerful voice of the nine-tailed fox demon. _**"I'm going to kill you. Now shut up. It is a great honor to be killed by someone as strong as me." **_The Fox let out a bestial laugh, and Katsuo started struggling. This only further amused Kyuubi. He stopped, at least a mile and a half up a particularly large tree, and set the child nown. "_**Go ahead, squirm, you'll only kill yourself."**_ Kyuubi watched as the child began to sob and cry, and beg for mercy. Kyuubi loved it when they did that, it always whetted his appetite. He could not abide by the squeak of children, however: it was time for the real pain, the screaming, to begin.

The child's arm was gona in a flash as Kyuubi slashed with pointed claws.

Katsuo screamed. it was guttural, bloodcurtling. That scream was the sweetest sound Kyuubi had ever heard, and it was all his. All this forest, and noone else around to hear them. Blood poured everywhere from the wound, despite how clean the cut was. Clean cuts were't Kyuubi's style, though; It was time to get messy.

Another quick, easy cut ripped the child's face open. The child was now beyond tears, thrashing in the tree, in his incredible pain, but still, amzingly, careful not to fall out of the tree. He just wanted his dad - and the pain, certainly - to stop, just wanted to go home so mommy could fix him, and -

Blood poured from the inside of his thigh another gash zigzagged across. Katsuo jumpoed back, and began to tumble. Now, as his host's child, or what was left of him, fell to the ground, Kyuubi used the last of his strength to bring Naruto back to full consciousness, to watch his son's final seconds. It took every drop of Demon will, but Naruto had no choice but to stay rooted to the spot to watch his tortured son bleed to death. Kyuubi was spent. He knew his actions today had killed him. So many things had abused his body, it was amazing he had lived long enough to do all this. Wether that Naruto brat would live or die, he was unsure. But the pain he had brought satiated him, and now he willingly moved to the flame of his afterlife.

_**END**_

Flame me if you want, but this is the way it has to be. Now, I will leave it up to the readers: I have a lot of ideas for Naruto, should he survive, but I will only continue if asked. I want at least three reviews from three different people asking me to continue. Until then, this story, my first ever, is complete.


End file.
